DEEP FEELING upside down 2
by montrain101
Summary: This brace face fictional story is the sequel to upside down written by Alysson They have gave me permission to do a sequel under my own ideas please note that this story contains adult contact viewers discretion revised and please note brace face is the copyright of nelvana entertainment of Canada Please note I'm still working on the story other chapters will come soon
**Deep Feelings**

 **Upside Down 2**

 **The following Sunday morning at the house of the spitz Sharon is woken up by her her brother Josh informing her that breakfast is ready Sharon**

 **then got out of bed with a yawn heads off to use the bathroom as she is in the bathroom brushing her teeth and combing her hair she glances at the**

 **mirror still thinking about yesterday during the parade about Dion forgiving her**

 _I honestly think I still wonder deep inside Dion has feelings for me deep feelings after all I still remember my first day as a freshman when he was sign to me as a mentor we became good friends he always cheered me up him remind me how good of a person I am said Sharon_

 **Oh Sharon I'm about to give your breakfast to your brothers said Helen**

 _I'm coming down mom said Sharon_

 **she then leave the bathroom meanwhile over at the house for Dion where Dion himself is also enjoying breakfast while eating he sent glances into his mind wondering to himself asking himself**

 _in my developing feelings deep feelings for Sharon after all we are good friends I never had this feelings about a girl before fact I never even when I had fantasies about Celine Dion intercourse meeting her in person would be difficult seen how she has security I still remember the day when I first met her on that very first day of school she was a little scared specially after went with bullet on in having a permanent marker on her for head but she has good friends myself Maria and Connor and yet it seems like Connor never had this type of feeling court Sharon or Maria of course Connor had his eye on Alyson who used to be Nina's friend but now likes to flirt around with Connor anyway I should stop daydreaming finish my breakfast and be on my way said Dion_

 **later that day Dion and then goes to pay a visit to his uncle Silly the same man who offered Sharon a job as a clown he then walks into a shop Uncle silly then sees Dion walking in**

 _good afternoon Dion what you bring you into the shop today ask Uncle silly_

 **Dion then takes a seat as uncle silly is preparing his clown uniform for a party for the evening** _it's or something on your mind Dion ask uncle silly_

 **Dion then looks at him** _I have a problem hey girl problem said Dion oh what seems to be the problem ask uncle silly_

 **as he is pouring a cup of water**

 _do you remember Sharon Spitz the teenager that you hired to be your assistant in the clown business ask dion oh yeah then Sharon how's you doing now days ask uncle silly she's doing fine uncle except I think she has feelings for me I think I have feelings for her type is feeling I never had with the girl before said dion_

 **uncle silly then almost choked as he is chugging the water down his Front he then cost**

 _I see I know what this is Dion you're love with her in a sounds to me she's in love with you too after all you were a good friend her and if you have good feelings about her_ _try going out on a date to the waterfall on the mountain said uncle silly_

 **Dion with a questionable face wondering what do you mean** _what do you mean the waterfall on the mountain ask Dion What I mean is Dion is she feels that she wants to go to a new level with you you should break through that barrier and just take her to the waterfall on the mountain starting with a French kiss but take it slow and easy you don't want to push it if you do it would be harder on you for both of you said uncle silly_

 **Dion then closes his eyes and clamps in this space fantasizing about taking Sharon to the waterfall on the mountain where Sharon Close like an angel from heaven as the sounds of Music from Celine Dion playing in the background he then starts to take off his shirt takes off his pants and then walk slowly towards the waterfall where Sharon reaches out her arm to him**

 _come with me Dion come closer said Sharon_

 **then they put their arms around each other and started to dance near the waterfall only their upper half of the body is above the water as the music is playing they started laughing and giggling and as they glance at each others eyes their lips started to become more closer and closer and then all of a sudden a flash of water is dumped on to Dion waking him up from his Fantasie by his uncle silly**

 _uncle what the hell ask dion I was just waking you up from your fantasy which by the way didn't work ask uncle silly_

 **Dion and then gets up get the napkin it starts drying his face up**

 _yes uncle it started to work we were about to kiss_ **said Dion** _okay Dion I was just asking said uncle well I got to go I got school in the morning said Dion_

 **Dion** **then says good day to his uncle and left the shop he then starts walking to the bus stop as he is walking he thinks about the fantasy he just had before being interrupted by his uncle with water**

 _waterfall on the mountain waterfall on the mountain said Dion_

 **he's in arrived at the bus stops has a seat at the bus stop event turns his head to the sky with the clouds moving he then closes eyes and goes back into the fantasy as they stand under the waterfall they begin to hug each other in both their arms as the waterfall rumbles the birds chirp and the fish swims in between their legs Sharon begins to whisper in Dion's ears**

 _the bus is here said Sharon_

 **Dion is once again awoken this time by the city buses arrival the doors of the city bus begins to open Dion gets up from the bus bench climbs on board pay this bus fare with the driver an old man look at Dion with an unusual impression Dion then move to the have a seat in the bus Drive off meanwhile back at the house of the spitz Sharon is preparing to head over to Maria's Condo she begins to walk down the stairs towards the front door where in the living room Helen is watching TV**

 _I'm going to Maria's mom said Sharon okay honey you be careful said Helen_

 **she then opens the front door walks out and closes the door behind her she then turns around and sees Connor with his girlfriend alyson in front of his house Sharon then starts walking towards them across the street**

 _hey Connor hey Alyson said Sharon oh hey Sharon said Connor what are you up to today Sharon ask Alyson I am on my way to Maria's how are you two doing today ask Sharon we are on her way to lifecycles do you want to join us asked Connor sure it is on the way to Maria's said Sharon_

 **in so Sharon Connor and Alyson starts walking down the sidewalk beginning their journey to lifecycles**

 _so Sharon are you still woozy of the past two days you know what the Dion situation not by being rude said Connor yeah I feel fine I talk to them last night during the parade so everything is fine said Sharon_

 **during their walk they turn the corner into an alley passed several trash cans which hat garbage bags and recycling bags next to them with flies flying around with a couple of people on bikes riding pass them smoothly**

 _that is good to hear Sharon said Connor yeah totally after all Dion 's a good guy just like my boyfriend here Connor said Alyson_

 **Alyson then ravens Connor arm he wraps her head around it as they are walking and Connor cheeks turn red blush even mood with a smile**

 _all that is so sweet you both make a good couple said Sharon well Alyson is a good friend it would've been nice for Nina to notice said Connor_

 **they've reached the point to now were they go there separate ways Sharon starts walking across the street well Connor and Alyson continue wants to lifecycles**

 _okay see you Sharon said Connor okay see you to later said Sharon_

 **Sharon continues walking to Maria's that she is walking the bus that Dion is riding comes to a stop in front of her the back door of the bus opens and there Dion gets off the bus he turned his head sees Sharon walking pass**

 _Sharon said Dion Dion said Sharon they both said hi to each other Dion what are you doing here ask Sharon well I just got back from my uncles you know the one who offered you the job as a clown said Dion oh yeah I remember him how's he doing ask Sharon he's doing well said Dion I'm just on my way to Maria's said Sharon listen you just something I want talk talk to you about said Dion well okay can we talk about as we walk ask Sharon sure said Dion_

 **and so they both started starts walking well right across the street Nina Harper is seen walking out the front door of a shop she then turns her head and see Sharon walking with Dion with a curious face**

 _hey what are those two doing together whatever it is I'm going to find out said Nina_

 **she then starts to follow Sharon and Dion but keeping her distance sneaky trying to keep up without getting caught she ducks behind series of garbage cans a mailbox even ducking behind people who are waiting at a bus stop as Sharon and Dion are walking not noticing that then are being followed they then continue on walking they then Enter into the park with nina secretly behind by nina then sees them entering the park**

 _they're going into the park said Nina_

 **where they decide to take the pathway going through a forest of trees and bushes where they are now approaching the part giant boulders famous for where couples like to hang out at the part of the Boulder where couples like to write their names on the boulder they both decided to take a break on a boulder bench Nina then follows they into the woods to the Boulder she then sees them sitting on the stone bench she didn't decides to hiding the near by bushes she then takes out her camera he begins to spy on them okay brace face what are you up to ? Asking Nina Sharon than stairs at the couples handwriting on the boulder Wall**

 _it would've been nice for me and Alden to put our names here said Sharon_

 **who is glam serene righting with a little bit upset face she then turns her head to Dion's face**

 _Sharon when you told me that you wanted to take our relationship to the next level I freaked out I mean I never had this type of feeling before towards a girl and So I'm just scared I guess it's because my passion I wanted to be a fashion designer in ever since I met you you have really helped me fruitt and I still have and don't freak out I still have the photo of you wearing the outfit I had you where at the fashion show I kept having dreams about it about you that's why i paid a visit to my uncles to get some advice in his device was Sharon if I'm really in Love with you perhaps kissing you would be a good start a kiss really_ _said Sharon_

 **as her face turns red with the cute little smile**

 _well okay said Sharon_

 **they then begins to close their eyes and move their heads closer and closer at the same time Dion here's the words from his uncle take her to the waterfall on the mountain repeating their lips open and both their tongue comes in contact with each other dion's body starts to calm down and start to have a direction like he never had before and then they started to glance at each others eyes Sharon then starts to lay on her back line on the the side of the Boulder in Dion starts to move above her and starts to wrap her body around his arms Dion then takes his right arm and grabs her left leg and then puts it up towards him Sharon's arms started to wrap around his head and once again started kissing each other as birds are chirping on the trees along comes a couple of raccoon passing by and then Sharon cell phone starts ringing with Maria's caller ID the ringing then startles Sharon pushing Dion back where he almost falls on his back Sharon then catches her breath answers her phone**

 _hello Maria I'm on my way said Sharon_

 **she then hangs up stairs at Dion**

 _I should go our separate ways I got to get home said Dion me too I got to get over to Maria's said Sharon well I guess I'll see you at school Sharon said Dion okay see you later said Sharon  
_

 **to be continued**


End file.
